


Блокнот

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, craft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: Сделали блокнот с помощью линогравюры
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Блокнот




End file.
